The proposed machine has a general structure and corresponds to an operating principle (independent linear movement of the two motor-winding shaft assemblies in relation to a vertical disc-shaped plate that rotates about a horizontal axis and bearing said assemblies) which is generally described in patents EP 243 748 (see FIGS. 7 and 8 and the corresponding part in the description) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,320.
The winding machine described in this latter patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,320 has all the features described in the preamble of claim 1.
With respect to this winding machine, the invention proposes alternative support means, offering a releasable hold of the free ends of the winding shafts, which are retained at all times, during the formation of the reel in said shafts until the reel is unloaded.
The invention also proposes a different structure of the rotary drive means for the disc-shaped plate entailing increased robustness of the machine and furthermore improving the conditions for supplying and distributing electric power and fluid to the different drive means of the machine, entailing simplification and greater reliability of said supply.
The invention further proposes means for the selective interlocking of the disc-shaped plate bearing the winding shafts during the movement of the reel being formed towards the central part of the plate, which assures movement of the reel being formed towards the center of the bearing disc-shaped plate in a horizontal plane.